The present invention relates to an insulating glass pane with individual plates and with a space profile as defined in the preamble to Patent claim 1.
An insulating glass pane of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,263, FIG. 7, and the corresponding description. When the individual plates are pressed together, and when the spacer profile is pressed into position, as well as when the pane is acted upon by wind forces, the sealing compound can be expressed into the interior of the insulating glass pane. This results in edges that are visually unappealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,523 discloses another type of insulating glass pane, in which the outer transverse pad overlaps the face end edges of the individual panes and no transverse pad is available as a spacer. The inside edges of continuation pads form bearing points for the individual plates, so that under lateral pressure some of the sealing compound is intended to be pressed between the face end edges of the individual plates and the transverse pad that overlaps these. However, in the event that this is prevented by a U-profile that overlaps on the outside it is impossible to preclude expression into the interior of the pane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,090 discloses an insulating glass pane with individual plates and a spacer profile that has no continuation pads. Thus, the benefits that result from such continuation pads are eliminated. The area of the seal is correspondingly narrow, which can then be insufficient if the insulating glass pane is to be filled with gases that are made up of relatively small molecules, for example, noble gases that are desirable for their good insulating properties for the insulating glass pane.
Thus, it is the objective of the present invention to create an insulating glass pane of the type described in the introduction hereto, in which sealing is improved without the need to increase the dimensions of the profile and without the sealant being squeezed out to any notable extent, particularly into the interior of the pane, it being possible to limit excessive movement of the individual plates towards each other in the transverse direction.
This objective has been achieved by providing an insulating glass pane with individual plates and with a spacer profile, which is formed of a hollow profile that closes off the interior space of the plates along its edges, and which is defined by two transverse pads that are spaced apart and transverse to the planes of the plates. The two side pads are more or less parallel to the planes of the plates and serve, at least in some areas, as supports for the individual plates and are filled with a plastic-elastic sealant. The area that has the sealant is at a different level relative to the individual plates, and there is an inclined transition pad between each outermost transverse pad and the side plates. Each side pad has a continuation pad above the innermost transverse pad that extends towards the interior of the insulating glass pane, which lies against the inner side of the particular individual plate when in its functional position. The continuation pads and the individual plates in the installed position have a space that is filled with sealant, wherein spaced apart from their edge area that is connected to the hollow profile, the continuation pads have a first bearing point for the individual plate, and in that in the area of the side pads or of the edge area that is proximate to the side pad, the spacer profile has a second bearing point for the individual plates which, when the continuation pad pivots elastically comes into contact with the individual plate and which, relative to the side pad or the continuation pad that extends from there to the individual plate, projects less than the first bearing point when the continuation pad (11) is not deformed.
In this way, too, the continuation pads are used so that sealant can be applied to them at least over a part of their width, so that the total width of the area of the spacer profile that is provided with such sealant can be enlarged accordingly. Furthermore, for all practical purposes, none of the sealant could be squeezed out into the interior of the pane if the individual plates move, since this is prevented, at least to a very great extent, by the first bearing point. In the event of extreme deformation of the individual plates and thus of the continuation pads, the sealant that is located on the continuation pads can be cut off from the other sealant that is located on the side pieces and thus be enclosed, which, in the event of excess pressure could, under certain circumstances, lead to a slight although not troublesome displacement through of the first bearing point.
Because of the enlarged area this provided by the arrangement with a sealant according to the present invention, it is also possible to seal insulating glass panes that are filled with a gas other than air, without such gas being able to seep out through of the area of the seal. In particular, gas fillings that are of noble gases, for example, argon, krypton, or xenon, can be used even though they are made up of smaller molecules than air and can thus diffuse more readily.
Because of the second bearing point on the spacer profile, it has been possible to ensure that in the event of pressure that acts in the transverse direction on the insulating glass pane, the continuation pads which are initially the sole direct bearing point of the spacer profile on the individual pointsxe2x80x94because in the undeformed state the first bearing points form the greatest width of the spacer profilexe2x80x94will be the first to yield, and can pivot towards each other until the individual plates come to rest on the second bearing point in the area of the transverse pad. Thus, any excessive movement of the individual plates towards each other in the transverse direction will be restricted by the transverse pad, or else the transverse forces that are generated will be introduced-at least for the most part-into the transverse pad of the spacer profile.
It is also expedient that the spacer profile be an extruded, hollow profile, in particular of aluminum or of an aluminum alloy, or a rolled hollow profile, in particular of stainless steel sheet, and that the continuation pads be connected thereto so as to form one piece. In the case of both an excluded and of a rolled hollow profile, the continuation pads can be integral parts and be provided with appropriate thickened areas and/or sloping areas, and possess a specific intrinsic elasticity.
Another configuration of the insulating glass pane according to the present invention, in particular, of the spacer profile, can be such that the cross sectional thickness of the continuation pads increases towards their unattached edges or to the thickened area, at least in some areas. By this means, the elastic flexibility of the continuation pads can be enhanced, since the cross section thickness from the first bearing point decreases towards the transverse pad of the spacer profile, where the actual axis of pivot is arranged.
At the same time, it can be expedient that the transverse pad that extends in the area of the second bearing point with its cross section transversely to the individual plates incorporate at least one predetermined buckling point. Under extreme pressure loads, the transverse pad can then also yield to some extent in order to avoid breakage of the individual plate, when the pressure forces can then additionally be distributed onto the outer transverse pad of the spacer profile.
The predetermined buckling point of the transverse pad can be formed by a reduction of its cross sectional thickness and/or by a channel, groove or similar weakening of the material that runs between the transverse pads. In this connection, it is useful if the predetermined of buckling point of the transverse pad be configured and arranged in such a way that this can be deformed or deflected into the interior of the hollow space within the hollow profile. In this connection, the buckling or yielding of the transverse pad can be if restricted by a filling of desiccant to the extent that the spacer profile continues to perform its function.
In order to predetermine the direction of the inward curvature or buckling of the transverse pads into the interior of the hollow profile, the second bearing points on the continuation pads can lie in a plane that is transverse to the individual plates that in the undeformed state more or less coincides with the outer side of the transverse pad and is spaced apart in the direction of the interior of the plate and away from the hollow profile. The transverse pad that is proximate to the interior of the plate, which is meant to curve or buckle inwards somewhat under a high pressure loads, is thus offset somewhat outward relative to the points that are exposed to the pressure load, so that it itself can only be deflected outwards into the hollow space of the hollow profile.
Optionally, the transverse pad can be of a cross sectional shape that is preformed, oriented at least in part into the interior of the hollow space of a hollow profile or which facilitates yielding in this direction, for example, a partial reduction of the cross section, molding in, buckling and/or curving in this direction. Even pressure peaks on the individual plates, which can possibly be generated on insulating glass panes that are installed horizontally in a roof and caused by snow loads or the like, can be rendered harmless without the individual plates immediately breaking or being damaged in the case of such above average loads.
If this results in deformation of the transverse pad that is proximate to the interior of the plate, or in outward curvature or buckling, this is once again supported by a filling of desiccant, so that the desiccant filling performs an additional function.
An area in which the material is weakened, such as a channel, groove, or the like that extends in the longitudinal direction, can be arranged at the approximate level of the transverse pad between the second bearing point on the edge area of the continuation pad that is adjacent to the transverse pad and the side pad; the boundary of this that is proximate to the continuation pad serves as an elastic drag bearing for the continuation pad and is filled, in particular, with sealant.
Because of this, the desired flexibility of the continuation pad can be improved, by being a pivotting action, in order to take account of pressure forces or movements on the individual plates, and the effectiveness of the seal improved; at the same time, a specific reservoir for sealant will be formed.
The channel, groove, or the like that is arranged in the area of the transverse pad can be connected to the intermediate space that is located between the continuation pad and the particular individual plate. This means that in the event of the side pads yielding, the sealant that is located there can move, at least initially, into the channel or groove before this path for the sealant is blocked off or interrupted by the individual plate coming into contact with the second bearing area, as can be the case in the event of even greater deformation. Then, however, the greater part of the sealant has been expressed, so that to a large extent the sealant cannot be squeezed out into the interior of the plate.
One further useful configuration of the insulating glass pane and, in particular, of its spacer profile can be such thatxe2x80x94much as in the case of EP 0 534 175 B1xe2x80x94starting from the second bearing point the side pads turn back over a least a part of their cross sectional length relative to the side plate, and together with this form a hollow space, in particular a wedge-shaped space with an acute wedge angle, to accommodate the permanently plasticelastic sealant, and the wedge-shaped hollow space is connected directly or indirectly with the intervening space located between the continuation pad and the particular individual plate. Thus, in the event of movement of the individual panes, the sealant can be expelled to its whole width, depending on the direction of movement and then drawn back once again, so that it adapts dynamically to such movements of the plates; this means that the danger of the sealant being permanently interrupted in some places by such movements is to a large extent precluded. An indirect connection between the wedge shaped hollow space and the space between the continuation pads and the individual pads will result if a channel or groove is arranged between them, whereas there will be a direct connection if there is no such channel or groove.
In the case of the insulating glass pane according to the present invention, it can be useful if an elastic sealing compound be arranged in the area of the transition pads and/or of the outer transition pad; this supports the edges of the two individual plates together with the spacer profile against each other, and covers the hollow space for the remaining plastic-elastic sealant to the outside and closes it off. Because of its elasticity, this sealing compound can contribute to intercepting movements of the individual plates and if, in particular, the insulating glass pane is installed horizontally, it can also help ensure the best possible distribution of pressure loads, so that point loads that could result in breakage of the glass are avoided.
Furthermore, of course, the manner in which the insulating glass pane is sealed is enhanced by such sealing compound, and the permanently plasticelastic sealant is encapsulated and closed off to the outside.
Mainly a combination of the individual features or a plurality of the features and measures described heretofore will result in an insulating glass pane in which the surfaces that are provided with the permanent the plastic-elastic sealant and thus the sealing effect against diffusion are enhanced without enlarging the spacer profile, whilst at the same time the pressure forces acting on the individual plates are intercepted and introduced into the spacer profile incrementally, so that pressure peaks and the danger of glass breakage are to a very large extent avoided.